


CAUGHT

by Erobe137



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Affection, Medic - Freeform, Multi, Pauling x men, Rape, SOLDIER - Freeform, Scout - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sniper - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Torture, team fortress, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erobe137/pseuds/Erobe137
Summary: Miss Pauling lifted her head, shaking her tiredness away. She had fell asleep? She mentally cursed herself for dozing off. Her arms were now numb from the position they were tied in. The sock was still in her mouth.Before she could do anything however, the door opened. She felt her heart jump as she looked to the door."Miss me?" Medic questioned.She only glared at him."I brought you some food." He said.Great- Except how was she supposed to eat with one of Scouts socks in her mouth?Medic approached the woman and pulled the sock from her mouth. He sat beside her, holding a spoonful of rice in front of her. "Here."Miss Pauling looked at the brown and white rice, but said nothing."If you scream, I vill hurt you Understand?" Medic warned."Yes." She mumbled."Yes what?" Medic asked."Yes...sir?" She rose a brow."Master."





	1. Chapter 1

A/n: excuse my writing if it's terrible. ________________________________ Today was a same as any old day in the badlands, the sun was blazing against the desert grounds, innumerable fake and real cactuses spread out over the land and a silence besides the crows could be heard. Like most days like this the mercenaries were training, likewise. Today only 8 of the men were in the gym, if soldiers calculations were correct there was 9 mercenaries including the cardboard cutout of spy that somehow made the cut. Spy walked casually back to the smoking room, of course having the decloking device in tact as he strut down the hallway invisible. He eventually reached the smoking room, pulling out a cigarette from his case then lighting it to a small blaze, he took a puff blowing the smoke out. He smirked at the square envelope sitting next to his wine coolers. Something he had discovered, something he had never knew was possible but he had a plan pinning in his mind ever since he laid eyes on it. Photos that were to be release as soon as he got the chance. These photos were special,he had taken them himself during a day off. He wouldn't of guessed it was possible for it to be true but he had proof. The only thing left was blackmail which the snake had happened to be good at many occasions throughout his career. Spy picked up the envelope, sliding off the top he pulled out a polaroid. He smirked at the flawless picture, it showed the RED team training as usual different day at the same time, in the corner was a girl in the corner holding a clipboard. Miss Pauling. Why would Miss Pauling be with the enemy team?, unless it was a strategy to help them in battle that they had not heard of yet, or maybe it was something else she had been hiding for the time she knew them. What if it was because she was on both sides though?. Spy remembered Miss Pauling telling the mercs about the opposite teams weaknesses. 'It makes sense though' Spy thought, if you mix red and blue it makes purple, and what does Miss Pauling wear everyday? Purple! Spy knew those photos would be a perfect opportunity for him, all the things he could get with blackmail; a bigger smoking room, more weapons or even his own bathroom. He not want to jump to these thoughts just yet, he wanted Pauling to pay for lying and being a double agent. He was almost impressed. First order of business was to get Miss Pauling alone with him to discuss "work". Later that day... Especially on days like this there were inspections and check ups on the mercs progress, Miss Pauling checked on the mercs on a weekly basis as per usual. She held her clipboard close to her chest, she walked up the corridor tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly she heard light footsteps running towards her. "What the- ACK!" Spy decloaked out of nowhere. "Hello" he said. "Spy you scared the crap out of me!" Miss Pauling sighed. "Surprise" he chuckled. "I need you for a moment, do you mind". Before she could even open her mouth she was pulled into the smoking room. "What do you need Spy, if it's about the ham that was actually dog meat that soldier stole from medic don't worry I've had it taken care of so don't worry abo-" "that is not why I brought you here" he cut her off. "I'm here to make a proposal...Diana!" he said lighting a smoke. "How do you know my-?" "I know everyone's first name chéri" he said. "Ne m'appelle pas ma chérie (don't call me darling)" she glared at him."now tell me your proposal" Spy smirked at her, she looked down at the envelope he held before her. Spy snickered before throwing the envelopes content onto his desk. Miss Pauling was taken aback looking at it. "H-how..." "I was surprised too Mademoiselle!" Spy said,"I would of never believed you would be on both sides" "I-I can explain" she picked up the photos. "I don't want your explanation mon chér, like I said I'm here to make a proposal" Spy corrected. "What do you want!" She sighed, "I haven't decided yet cher Mademoiselle" Spy grinned," but I promise you I will some day". Miss Pauling sighed again," I'll do whatever you want" "Excellent, You should get going I'll stay in touch" Spy lead Miss Pauling out. She sighed and began walking back to her quarters.


	2. Enculé

A/n: the original sucked so I tweaked it and changed it.

 

Spy mentally praised himself, not only had he blackmailed Miss Pauling into submission, he hadn't decided on what he wanted yet. He spent the night thinking of things he could get out of Miss Pauling, Like a personal bathroom

A Countless ruckus could be heard outside of his door, the other men were chanting something. Suddenly there was a crash and a scream," YOU FUCKIN DOG CUNT!!" Snipers voice could be heard. Spy usually wouldn't get involved in these kinds of brawls that happened on a weekly basis, but after hearing the bushmans Yelp in pain made the Frenchman feel...oddly satisfied, a smirk formed on his face just thinking about it. He decided to go watch the conflict.  
Spy peaked outside of his door, "YOU TWO FIGHT LIKE TEENAGE GIRLS" Soldiers voice echoed through the hallway, Spy exited his quarters and went towards the sound of crashing and swearing. He made it to the end of the hallway to the living quarters. 

Scout had a bottle of beer in his hand, watching Sniper and Demoman fight each other." Yeah! Get em!"  
Sniper had blood pouring out of head from what Spy presumed was from Demoman hitting him with bottle.  
It was only a matter of time before the drunken scout had jumped into the fight wanting to know what is was like. Spy quickly reacted to this action, he ran up to the conflict grabbing scout and dragging him up the corridor to the smoking room." imbecile" spy muttered.  
"What was that for I almost had him!" Scout argued," i was all pow! bam! pow!"  
Spy lit a cigarette.  
Like  
"Y-ya know... my father, he's Tom Jones himself! Can you *hic* belive that?! YEAH, UNFREAKING BELIEVABLE!"  
"Yes I'm sure he's your father" Spy rolled his eyes.  
"I remember, he said I, Jeremy, was the SEX BOM, that mean.. *hic* I could totally *hic* impress Miss Pauling"

"Right" Spy rolled his eyes even harder.  
"I mean *hic* ... You seen me! Ladies love dis, and.. dis... and whole lot of dis!" He flexed trying not to tumble over.

"Yes the fried chicken tramp, congrats"

"But... but.. I really l-like.. *hic*.. Miss Pauling.. *hic*... She was one *hic* true gal.."

"Hm"

"..It's hard n-not to *hic* think a-about her, those *hic* beautiful ... um... glasses..."

"And she works for both team" Spy mumbled thinking scout wouldn't hear. Scout stopped and stared at spy for a few moments, Spy saw his expression and spoke up,"Scou-"  
"OH.MY.FRICKEN.GOD" Scout yelled in shock. Spy grabbed scout and pinned him against the wall.  
"Shut up! Go to bed it's 2 AM and your drunk".  
"Your not my dad!" Scout slurred, "Tom Jones is- uhh BLARH" Scout emptied his insides onto the carpet,"GET OUT!" Spy ushered Scout out almost throwing him out.  
"Enculé"he scowled at the fresh puke on the floor.


	3. Aftermath

Spy made his way down the corridor, he couldn't stand the stench scout had created in his quarters. He cornered near the medbay noticing his colleagues voices echoing from there. He chuckled to himself before entering.  
"Gentlemen, it seems like we have choose a rather peculiar... location to rendezvous this fine morning, I see" he blew out a puff of smoke sarcasm dripping from his face.

The room filled with silence before a small cough from Medic. Spy rolled his eyes extinguishing the cigarette on a nearby bowl filled with bloody cottons.  
"Danke" Medic turned back to bandaging Snipers bloodied head.

"So.. did you need any help partner?"

"Me? Oh please, I have much better control on my alcohol consumption and behaviour, I'm just here to inform that the headquarters have cancelled"

"Thanks freaking gawd my head hurts!" Scout whined holding onto his head."Hey Spy" Engineer asked Spy.

"Oui?"

"Scout was saying that you tell him some stuff, yesterday" he told the assassin.

"He was drunk" Spy shot the Texan a glare."as if I would say anything important to him if he was drunk!"

The room filled with silence, everyone looked at each other until Engineer spoke up,"well you see...Scout told us that you said something about Miss Pauling being on both teams while he was in yer smoking room last night." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Spy scrunched up his nose and scoffed,"how could you believe this hungover sod!"

"He's yo- a bloody human being Spy!" Sniper scolded him,"ya' can't always treat everyone like they're the scum off ya' shoe!"  
Spy shot them all a glare," the reason why I pulled that idiot into my quarters was for his own safety!" He told them. "Wait since when did you care about my safety?" Scout asked.   
Spy sighed," I didn't do it because I care about you, it just annoys and disgusts me seeing your pathetic face mutilated because you couldn't control yourself while intoxicated. Ugh, you are so stupid!" Spy heading for the exit out of the medbay until Engineer stopped him.

"Now hold on, Spy." Engineer said,"you never answered our question properly!" 

"Yeah!"

"Shut up,Scout"

"Ugh!" Spy scoffed,"I just told you!,I said nothing and he was drunk!" He raised his voice a bit.   
"Fucking imbeciles!" He slammed the door hard coursing a few birds to fly away.

 

________________________________

 

Spy retreated back to his quarters; His tolerance for the others was on thin ice. Fuck, he should've bit his tongue when Scout was babbling on about Pauling!   
"Enculé!" He growled to himself.

There was slight knock on the door that caught his attention. He glared at it,"go away!" He yelled.

"It's me!" Medics voice could be heard on the other side. "Can I come in?" He opened the door ajar.

Spy sighed,"make it quick." He said bluntly.

The doctor stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him.   
"Quite a show you put on back zhere." He chuckled slightly. Spy shot him a glare, 'is he fucking for real?!'," if you're here to make fun of me I suggest you leave immediately!" He said.  
"Zhat's not vhy I'm here!" Medic defended himself," I vant to talk about Pauling!" 

"Like I said: leave immediately!" Spy nearly snapped at him.

"Just listen to me!"

"You're going to ask me questions aren't you?"

"Nein, I don't have the need to ask you questions!" Medic explained himself,"do you really zhink I vas surprised vhen Scout came to me saying zhat Miss Pauling vas on both teams? Of course not, I've alvays known!" He laughed.

Spy was confused,"you've always known? How?" 

"Vhat goes around comes around!" Medic said proudly. Spy had no idea what he meant by that, but who was he to judge.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Spy asked.  
"Vell there is somezhing..." He smirked,"I vas wondering if you vould like to..get even vith her?" He smiled like a small child asking for money.  
"Even?" Spy cocked an eyebrow,"like torture her?"   
"You could get even vith her, then I can I get even vith her." He suggested, tone of his voice quiet.

"Hmm not a bad idea." Spy nodded,"but already have plans with her!"

"Vhat!"

"I brought this up with her the other day, she agreed to give me whatever I want if I keep her secret." Spy shrugged.

Medic scoffed,"you're kidding me right?" He said," are you not aware of zhe zhings her and zhe Administrator have done to us?!"  
Spy shook his head.  
"You haven't noticed zhe dramatic changes vithin our teammates?" He raised his voice slightly,"zhey vent from professional to feral!"   
"Keep your voice down!" Spy hissed.  
"But it is true..did you know someone from our team vas convicted of rape!" He whispered.

"I guess your right." Spy hummed,"I'll do it!"

"Great, now zhe-"

"On one condition." He interrupted,"I'll be the one receiving her and the first to torture her, deal?"

Medic grumbled,"Deal!"

Spy gave a devilish smile,"I'll have her here in a few hours." 

 

~~~~~

 

When Miss Pauling's eyes opened, it was not the cream walls she was accustomed to. What met her squinted gaze now we're cedar coloured walls. She knew this place very well, the smoking room. 

Her head was throbbed and stang, as if someone was smacking her across the head every time she moved her head: sending a sharp pain through her skull.

Her hands and feet were tied to each corner of the table she was tied to. She looked down, her dress had been removed alongside her shoes and tights, which left her in her underwear.  
"H-hello?" She said groggily.

“Oh your awake! Don't scream. Listen - it’s only you and I here and no one but me knows where we are so you can keep that mouth of yours shut!" A voice came from the corner.

"Spy?"

"Shhh, don't speak.." An icy touch stroked her exposed flank,"From what’s going to happen next here, i can assure, that you are going scream, a lot. And i dont want to hear anything coming out of your mouth. You had your chance to speak.”


	4. Mind Games

"This is a stark violation-" before she could finish her sentence, there was sharp slap across her left cheek. 

"What did I just say!" Spy scolded her,"don't speak!" 

"What is going on? I demand to know!" She whispered aggressively.  
"You are not in any position to make orders, Cherie." Spy began taking off his jacket ,"nobody knows you are here and I plan on keeping it that way, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I'll have to gag you with my tie, which is worth more than what you earn in a year!" He slipped off his tie. 

"We had a deal…" she mumbled,"we still have a deal,cheri. You give me what I want and I keep your secret!" He said.

Him saying that riled her up, she opened her mouth to speak but she was quickly silence with the tie being wrapped around her head pulling back at her mouth. 

"Mmhm." 

"Don't try and speak…you'll make things harder than they have to be." Spy said in a sadistic but sweet tone. Miss Pauling turned her head away, pulling at her wrists bound together by a thin but secure rope tied to the corners of the table. Spy kissed her stomach, his tongue slipping on to taste the girl's cold flesh. He smiled when Pauling's body tightened. "Mmh." She sighed.  
"I said shut up."  
Spy's hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of her black hair. She struggled and whined as he pulled it hard. His lips moving along her neck. "Don't you dare make any sound." He whispered in the assistants ear, clamping his teeth down on her earlobe. Pauling only glared at him. Spy kissed down her jaw slowly before reaching her lips. He kissed her once before slowly pulling away. Spy pulled her hair again, enough to make the girl sob faintly under her whine. "Don't think you can do whatever you want." He warned. 

"I deserve to be comfortable and served and you deserve to be uncomfortable." He whispered," Also, It has been proven uncomfort makes a women more attentive to others around her." He stated.

She rolled her eyes at the sexist comment. Spy stroked her arm,"soon this will get out and everyone will know." His hand crept up to her panty line,"this will become a daily and nightly routine for you. Every man here will abuse you in so many ways!" He whispered,slipping a finger under her panties.   
Her eyes widened as his cold finger tips brushed against her labia, he wasn't wearing his gloves.  
Pauling's body jolted straight away, 'oh hell no is this happening!'

Her body moved around violently, attempting to so hard only the rattle of her bounds could be heard.  
Spy rolled his eyes at her useless attempts of escape. He pulled his hand out of her panties to give her a solid slap across the face enough to snap her head back to one side.  
"That's enough." He said coldly. "If you're going to act like a dog I might as well treat you like one!" He spat.

"You just made things ten times worse, Cher." Spy sighed. A buzzing could be heard,"We were gonna have a good old fuck then discuss some things…but I've changed my mind."

Pauling felt her heart beat in her chest. A taser was now held close to her head. "Nnm." She breathed in a 'no' tone.

"I'm going to remove your gag and then I'm going to ask you questions." With brute force he discarded the rest of her undergarments. "if you don't answer you get this." The taser was brought to her sensitive clit.  
"MMMMMHHH!" She rocked her head back and forth.   
"If you scream you get this." With the other hand Spy smacked her across the head, the bruise he left before began to burn.

Pauling whimpered which caused Spy to taze her again in the same spot.  
"Mmmhh!" She moaned in pain.  
"Don't get upset, it's bad for your situation." He stroked her stomach,"now be quiet and answer my questions!" Spy removed her gag.   
Pauling looked up at him with a sympathetic look,"please…" she panted.

"Shh,Cher." He whispered. A devious smirk came across his face. Pauling saw a familiar glimpse in his eyes, memories from her past came flooding in.  
The Administrator's voice rang in her head:  
'…don't play the victim, Miss Pauling…you led him on'

"Please…don't." She closed her eyes forbidding any tears to come out.   
Spy frowned at her,"your disobeying.." Spy brought the taser dangerous close to her clit.  
"I hate repeating myself." He said coldly," if I have to again I will force you to clean out my ash tray out with your tongue!" Spy spat at her harshly. 

"Why are you here?" Spy asked.  
Pauling thought for a moment for an answer. It was taking her more than a minute to answer his question. Spy glared down at her, thinking she was just being difficult by not saying anything he dived the voltage output part of the taser right into her clitoral hood.   
Before she could scream, a hand was pressed firmly against her face.  
"Don't be difficult." Spy warned. Pauling screamed into his hand, the Frenchman held the device tightly on her.   
Tears began prickling the corners of her eyes, it was the first time the BLU Spy had seen her cry. He felt a sadistic desire building up inside of him.  
Spy removed the taser and his hand,"why are you here?" He asked again,"I-I…don't know." She replied.

Spy raised an eyebrow,"You don't know?"

"…no."

"What a shame…I would've been a little bit more gentle but it seems my taser isn't doing shit!" He cursed at her,"look at you, a disgrace of a women, a worthless pile of nothing, having three holes to please us men is the only thing you will ever be useful for!" His hand collided with her face.  
Spy took out his knife,"you don't belong in a place like this.." He put his hand on her mouth,"look at you! A crying mess and a terrible little liar!" He raised his hand above her making her to flinch.

Spy chuckled at her reaction as he lit up a smoke,"it amuses me seeing you such state, Cher." He blew a cloud of smoke in her face. He took a few more puffs before extinguishing it on her chest.  
Pauling winced in pain. 

"such pretty eyes." He stroked her cheek. Pauling glared at him.   
Spy brought his lips to her ear,"don't be a such a brat, Ma Cherie." His breath tickled her ear," I was planning on murdering you right here! But I didn't. So be grateful..Diana."


	5. Tired

WARNING: this will contain rape!

_____________________

 

Pauling woke up to a dark room. Sore, nude and violated while tangled in a blanket. Unfamiliar with the position she was now in but too tired to sit up and look around.   
She closed her eyes wishing for this nightmare to over, didn't believe in there was any hope of getting out of this. The stench of cigarette smoke wafted her noise. Pauling immediately began to panic.

She felt a migraine beginning to take over her, she rubbed her fingers through her hair as a frail method of soothing.

Spy saw the sheets shuffle,"good morning." 

Pauling was too bothered to use her words, she let a faint moan instead.  
"Don't moan like a dog, Use your words, woman!" Spy spat.  
If she could see clearly she would be glaring at him, she kept silent.

Her silence displeased him. 

"You know silence always leads to more pain." She heard footsteps approach her." Don't think for a second I won't scar you from outside to inside, chéri." He placed a hand near her covered leg. 

"...Good morning." She murmured, loud enough for him to understand.

Spy held a 8 inch glass of clear water in his hand,"here." He offered it to her.  
"...I don't want it." She turned her head away, her headache increased.  
"Drink it!" His words were sharp enough to cut right through her.  
Pauling took the glass, sniffing it for any unnatural smells to tell if he had drugged it.  
Her lips touched the glass barely, sipping only a little.   
"Drink up!" Spy helped her with the glass like she was some little baby.

"Mmh." The water trickled down her chin. "That's enough." She tried pushing the cup away. Spy wasn't hesitant to force the rest down her throat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Spy placed the glass down onto the dresser.  
"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Pauling whined. Her cranium felt like fire. She wanted roll away from him; his cologne was easy to sense, which made her sick.

She closed her eyes. holding a breath to ignore his smell, before she realised he had straddled her and trapped her hands underneath.  
"...no." Pauling looked up him. She saw a blurry tinge of lust in his eyes.  
"You are a pretty assistant, no wonder Scout loves you." His fingers combed her hair. "I haven't got much time, it's almost 7 o'clock." Spy shifted forward, undoing his belt. 

"W-what are you doing-"

"Shh this will only take a minute depending how good you are at it." Spy put a hand on her mouth.   
Pauling knew what he intended by 'at it' she wasn't dumb.   
"I'm too tired." She made up a weak excuse, it was futile.  
"This'll only take a minute." He presented his dick to her. "Get to work." A desire builded itself inside of him telling her those words. 

Spy leaned his body in above her head. He reached down, pressing his shaft against Pauling's lips.   
She was trying too hard to be strong; she didn't want to cry in front of him again, but slowly it came out. She sniffed.

With trembling hands, She reached towards his growing erection. Spy let out a quiet groan the moment her fingertips touched his flesh. She rubbed him slowly. 

"Suck!" Spy grabbed the back of her head, forcing his cock in her mouth.  
She tried to tell him to stop, but the sound was muffled. Pauling could taste his pre-cum as he began thrusting in and out, and She tried to will her jaw to relax as he moved the assistants head by gripping her hair. She could feel his thick vein rub up against her tongue again and again.   
After many long, drawn out seconds, he finally came and pulled out of her mouth, spitting out the cum. She gasped, falling back. She closed her eyes as cool air flooded into her lungs. A sense of relief washed through Pauling, but it was short lived, as Spy's hand returned to her head and lifted it up.

"Now, clean up your mess." He forced his dick once again down her throat.   
Tears prickled her eyes as she was forced to lick up 'his' mess. Spy bobbed her head, making sure she cleaned up all of it.

And yet again he came,"swallow it!" He groaned. Pauling had released herself away from him. She had the instant urge to throw up, it was clearly visible. "Don't you dare." Spy saw her sick expression and covered her mouth.  
Tears rained down her cheek as she swallowed up Spy's fluids.

Spy moved away from her, allowing her to sit up and quietly sob for a minute.   
After that he handed her back her glasses and a towel. "Clean yourself up." He walked out of the room. 

After 3 minutes she was finished, she used the towel to cover her nude self.  
It was quiet for a for more minutes until a familiar voice enlightened her.

"She's in there, take her." Spy's voice was heard along with footsteps. "Is she alive?" Medics voice could be heard.  
Pauling sat on the end of the bed with her head in her knees when the door opened. They were in on it together.

Medic sighed,"Come on" he took her hands behind her back and led her out, he shoved her to the medbay as fast as possible without anyone in particular seeing them whilst she was in that state. Medic took her into a side room. She stumbled as she was pushed, with hands still restrained, not by ropes, but firm hands.  
"Medic..." her voice was quiet and filled with concern.  
"Stay here" he let her go. He left locking the door behind him.

Pauling sat on the bed stuffed in the corner of the room.   
It hurt, it hurt to sit or stand. She didn't want her old depression to come back and consume her once more.   
She laid down onto the mattress, hugging herself securely. If only she had a gun...they would be sorry.


	6. Ungratefulness

"Stop. Why are you doing this?" Miss Pauling demanded with terror in her voice. Her hands were frantically grabbing at her underwear as she tried to stop him.  
He kept yanking them down her legs, ignoring her struggles and demands. Her gun was scattered across the room. She moved her hands to cover herself. A frightened shriek ripped from her throat. Sniper leaned down and kissed on her brassiere for few moments while she was still struggling   
"don't do this!" She pushed his chest in protest with her eyes wide.  
"Lie still!", he snapped. "Ya move and I'll choke ya to death!"  
Miss Pauling laid very still. She had her eyes shut tightly and looked about ready to scream.  
"Shhh." Sniper muttered, "Sit back an enjoy it."  
Miss Pauling  looks at him with scared eyes. "Please, just stop!"

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." Sniper hushed as he started to move his head down lower.  
Miss Pauling struggled as he stuck his tongue out and began licking her stomach, inching down slowly. She knew what he was gonna to do....

 

                           ____________

 

Pauling shot up crying, cold sweat running over her. She rubbed her cold hands over her face. She looked around, she was still in the white room where Medic had locked her in.  
'I oughta get my shit together and escape.' She though aloud. Pauling sat up from the bed. 

Medic must of heard her sobs from outside of her room. He entered the room with a small gold box. "Hey zhere, liebling. Vhat is wrong?" He sat on the edge of the bed.   
Pauling looked up at him. "Nothing...What do want?" She wiped her tears. Medic sighed. "Zhat is no vay to talk to one of your masters." He shook his head. "It seems ve have some training due, teach you some obedience and respect." He gave her thigh a light slap.

Pauling was confused when he said that. She huffed and didn't say anything. "I got you a gift." Medic presented her the box. "I don't want your stupid gift." She folded her arms.   
"Someone is in a bad mood zhis morning." He huffed. "But don't worry, you'll be making up for your attitude to Spy zhis evening." 

Pauling froze in fear, she didn't want to go back to that retched smoking room for not understanding their meanings. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Medic cut her off by opening the golden box. She almost screamed at what he had gotten her. Some sort of small boney/muscle looking thing with a small amount of blood on it, a larynx. "What the hell is that?!" Her eyes widened with shock. 

"It's Cher's larynx!" Medic chirped. "Remember vhen you said you wished you could sing like her? Now you can! I can perform zhe transplant right now!" He was absolutely nuts, how did he even get it? 

"N-no!" Pauling sat up, completely fucking terrified. "You don't like?" Medic was distraught. "That is..not normal." She explained to him. "I-I-I~ zhis took me so long to get!" He growled at her. "sorry.." Her voice was quiet.  
"Nein, you are not sorry! I vasn't going to tell Spy about your behaviour today, but it seems you need to taught to how to be grateful the hard way!" Medic slapped her across the face.

Pauling held her cheek, not saying anything. Medic stood up and took the box. "Do not expect me to feed you tonight, liebe!" And with that, he walked out of the room, locking it behind him.


	7. Blue Dress

Pauling sat alone in the dark room, looking around. She watched the clock tick off every minute. In another 20 minutes she would be punished for her 'disobedience'.  
She wasn't gonna sit and let this happen, she needed to escape. The room was just a bed with a table.

The room had air vents, but they were too small. There was a door, but it was always locked.   
Pauling glared at the hideous blue dress hung up on the door. She got told to put it on, but of course she wasn't. 

A gloved hand pushed the door open. Pauling huffed and looked away. "Oh, liebling. It's just me!" Medic chirped, entering the room. "I see you haven't bothered to get ready."   
"For what? Just so I can get raped and almost beaten to death?" She griped.   
Medic sighed. "I really don't want Spy to punish you." He took the dress and put it on the bed. "If you put the dress on, I'll let you eat." He took her hair out. 

Pauling scoffed. "I'm not even hungry!" She looked away.   
"There are always other ways.." Medic pulled out a taser, the same one that was used on her. 

Pauling looked at him and took the dress. "I'll put it on.." She sighed. "Good girl~" he left.   
She growled and put the dressed on, unable to see clearly without her glasses. 

After that she waited for Medic to come back and take her away. A single tear ran down her cheek.   
Medic came back into her room and realised there was something missing. He got a brush and brushed her hair until it was smooth. 

Pauling begged him to give her more time. He ignored her pleas and escorted her to Spy. 

 

_____________

 

"You've been a bad girl today.." Spy wasn't far from pissed off with this woman. "I'm sorry.." Pauling rubbed her arm, sitting down on the carpet floor.   
Spy turned to her. "I thought you would have learned already to behave!" He stood over her. "Over here." He bent her over a table.  
Pauling whimpered as Spy slapped her exposed cheeks.

 

"Haven't I been punished enough?" She interrupted. "The way you are treating me, this has nothing to do with what I've done." She lifted.  
Spy would have knocked her out for speaking or saying something like that, but he gave her the privilege to speak.  
"What I did to Demo and Soldier, that has nothing to do to you!" Pauling turned to him. "They should be ones punishing me!"

Spy thought for a moment, was she serious about who her punisher should be?  
"I've seem to have lost interest in you, my dear. Perhaps I can just hand you over to Soldier for 4 hours and tell him what you've done." He shrugged. 

Perhaps Pauling didn't think this through. She thought Spy would have given her to Demoman, not Soldier. Demo seemed respectful towards women even if one caused a wedge between him and a good friend of his.

Pauling gulped and took a deep breath. "They both should do it.." She said. "I don't want to ruin your body, Chérie." Spy disagreed.   
"I'd rather you come back to me near death than a fuck hole 5 inches wide." He grabbed her by the arm and escorted her. 

Pauling was so on edge as Spy pulled her up to Soldiers room. Not wanting to show weakness, she remained a poker face.

 

____________

 

"Has it occurred to you that letting Soldier torture her a bad idea?" Medic sat in front Spy in the medbay. "She won't be talking back to us for a long time.." Spy said emotionless. 

"Soldier is the one to talk though.." Medic froze. "Someone might mention Pauling's absence and out of nowhere Soldier will be the one to tell them what's going on!"

"What we are doing to her is completely justified." Spy explained. "She has betrayed all of us and it's only fair she faces the consequences!" He took a drag.

"I don't want Soldier to kill her!" Tension was rising. "Wouldn't you have been smart enough not to put our little bird in the hands of HIM!" Medic griped.   
"Little bird? So you think she's our 'little bird' now?" Spy scoffed.

"That's not my point." Medic said. "It seems I've mistaken your intelligence." He turned his head.   
Spy let out a quiet growl and left the German alone.


	8. Heat

Pauling had yet been smart enough to isolate herself from the drunk mercenaries. God knows what they would have mistaken her for.

Sniper wandered into room. He stared at her back for a few seconds before clearing his throat.   
Pauling bounced and turned to him. "oh..hello." She said. "Why aren't you with the others?" She asked nervously. 

Sniper took a step towards her. "Couldn't stop thinking about what I heard on the news this morning.." He shrugged. "I don't know if it's important to us, but it might be for you!" He was 9 inches away from her. 

"W-what is it?" Pauling separated herself from him by another 12 inches. "The bodies you've been burying, someone's been diggin' em up!" Sniper explained. 

"Shit-" Pauling hissed. "I'm gonna need your help with something." She turned to Sniper. "Do you know the people who've been digging up the bodies?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I've got a article back in the van if you wanna come with me to get it." This was something this man intended which Pauling couldn't understand. "Okay.." Pauling followed him to his van.

Sniper hid his wolfish smirk from the assistant. A plan that had been so easy for him to conduct.   
He finally had Pauling where he wanted her...

_______

 

Pauling thought she had woken up in heaven, until seeing herself hooked up to an Iv cord. The last thing she remembered was being flogged by Soldier.   
Looking around the room she realised she was in the special part of the Medbay. Only the rich mercs could ever afford to stay here. Pauling closed her eyes, sobbing from stress and anxiety.

Medic was unnoticeable from across the room. He turned around and saw her crying. "Oh..liebling.." He walked over to her. She didn't feel like talking at all. She turned her head away, telling him to go away.  
Medic remained still and pulled one of the softer pillows under her head. "You seem to be crippled, my dear.."  He sighed. "You were lucky I pulled you out when I did. You would have been paralysed." 

Tears stained her face. "Why are you caring for me? You should have let me die!" She bit her lip. "I wouldn't let my 'guest' die that way. I'd rather it be me doing the honer, and making last as long as  it can." Medic said blankly. 

"Please just kill me.." Pauling sighed. "I wouldn't be able, Spy would kill me!" He shushed her. "I want you you to eat and drink something.." He handcuffed her to the bed.  
"I can't trust you enough to eat.." He left the room.

 

______________

 

"Don't think I know what ya doin'" Sniper chuckled. Spy clenched his knife. "I don't know what your talking about." He added.

"Don't act dumb. I see you drag Miss Pauling around like a doll!" Sniper sighed. "Soldier also leaves his curtain open for the whole world by the way."

Spy growled at him. "What will it take you shut you up?" He pulled out his wallet. "I can give you a lot of things.."

"She's  gotta nice body, don't she?" Sniper smirked. "A pretty mouth and a delicious fruit between her lovely legs." He indicated he had touched her before. 

"Your not having her." Spy cringed. How could Sniper speak about a woman that way?  
"I don't wanna take her off you, I just wanna mouthful and you can have her back!" Sniper licked his lips. 

"No deal." Spy huffed. "If ya don't I'll tell everyone." Sniper stood face to face to him. "Or I might tell Scout and make 'im kick ya bloody teeth in!" He growled.

"You can have her for an hour.." Spy sighed. "One whole night!" Sniper demanded. "Fine!" Spy hissed.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya!" Sniper walked off. Spy snuck away back into the base. "Imbecile.."


	9. Cherry Pie

Pauling hoped the admin would have already known what had occurred 2 days ago. She kept having to stop to rub her eyes and making sure she wasn't crying. If she ever caught herself crying in front of the Administrator, she'd kill herself. 

Of course Helen would at least show the slightest sympathy towards her only assistant, although Diana thought. 

Pauling took a deep breath as she pushed the door open, letting herself in. "What is it?" Helen sighed, obviously annoyed.   
The assistant gulped and forced herself to speak. "I need to discuss some matters with you..about the mercs.." She cleared her throat.   
"Tell me." The woman remained focused on the screens in front of her. 

"Well..it's mainly about the Sniper-" "I know what you two did." The Admin scowled. "It was disgusting behaviour!"

"You do?" She felt a little bit of comfort. "Well..Um..I want to talk about r-replacing him.." Pauling suggested.   
"Why would we replace our best Sniper?" Helen turned to her. "Are you embarrassed?" She pressed.

"H-H-he-" She couldn't speak. "I still have that video of you talking to him, how eager you were that he invited you to his camper!" A smirk almost formed on her lips. 

"I...didn't..want to.." Pauling tried to reason. "I really didn't!"

"Maybe I should replace you instead?" The Administrator rose her brow. "This is a workplace may I remind you!"

Pauling held her head. "I-I should leave.." She began heading out.

"...don't play the victim, Miss Pauling...you led him on."

 

______________

 

Medic watched Pauling's moves carefully as he worked. She didn't seem interested in the books or candy he had given her. All day he treated her nicely, even letting her watch TV and letting her bathe with nice products.   
The look on her face was like she wanted to shoot herself with any gun she saw. 

He wanted to give her just the hint of joy before she was handed over to Sniper for the night. All Pauling did was stare at him blankly from her bed.   
The clock was ticking. "Do you want to go shopping?" Medic asked. "I'll buy whatever you want~" He coaxed.   
"I don't want to go shopping." She gritted her teeth.

"How about a movie?" He asked again. "I'll take you to the theatres if you want?" 

"I don't wanna do anything with you!" Pauling faced away from him and huffed. "Diana-" "Don't call me that!" She growled.

Medic sighed. "Liebling, I want to make it better!" He ran a hand down her sides. "Let me make you happy." He whispered. Pauling shoved him off. "I don't care!" She hissed.

The sighed some more and left her alone.

 

_____________

 

Medic presented a new dress before her eyes. "What's this?" Pauling asked. "I went out and got you something less horrid than the last dress I got you." He chirped.

Medic looked at her then back at the dress. "Ack! What's the point giving you a dress to wear when it's going to get torn to pieces later!" He frowned and threw the dress away. 

"Spy wouldn't appreciate you destroying a good dress." Pauling teased. "It wasn't for Spy!" Medic sighed. 

Fear and confusion formed in Pauling. She gulped and looked up at him. "Then who?" She asked.  
Medic shook his head and denied eye contact. "It's best you don't ask questions..."

"Please tell me!" She closed her eyes. "Spy didn't want me to tell you.." He sat next to her, offering his support with a hug. "DONT TOUCH ME!" She shoved him away. "TELL ME!"

A pregnant pause filled the room. "Sniper wants to spend the night with you.." Medic said softly. 

She couldn't stifle her cries. She immediately burst into sobs. "Please don't make me go!" She begged. "Anyone but him please!" She found her arms around him, gripping him.

"I'll try my best to keep you here as long as possible, but it is not my decision." Medic placed her back in bed. "Rest, my dear."

"How do you expect me to?!" She griped. "I hate you.." She whispered. Medic sighed silently, pissed, and handcuffed her wrist to the bed. "You just lost 5 minutes." He said coldly, leaving her. 

 

______________

 

New Mexican nights were beautiful in the summer. Although the days were hot as hell, the nights were a range of eye catching stars. 

Diana stared up at them, not paying attention to her surroundings as Spy took her to Snipers van. The Frenchman scolded her as her foot hit a rock. "Pay attention!" He forced her to focus. 

Spy pushed her to the door before banging on it. He was extra pissed about giving up his routine fuck for once. 

Pauling was forced inside by Mundy. She felt her hear sink inside of her. The room was surprisingly silent. Sniper hadn't yet inflicted pain on the poor girl. She shivered and looked around.

"Sit down!" He demanded. Pauling sat on the nearest chair and faced downwards. "Look at me.." They were now a few inches face to face. "Do you enjoy music?" Sniper wanted this to last long. He lifted her chin. She shook her head. "Okay then..do you prefer the bed?" He sighed. "I don't care.." She huffed.   
Sniper shrugged and got her out of the chair. "I don't bloody care what you want anyway!" He pushed her onto the bed. 

"Ya know, Pauling. You'd make an excellent housewife some day.." He unbuttoned his shirt. "You are all ready as loyal as a bitch." He threw his hat to the side. "I'll always know when your on heat, I can smell it!" He hovered above her.

Pauling squeaked and retaliated, shoving Mundy. "Stop!" She protested. Buttons went everywhere as Mundy ripped her sweet little dress off. He ripped her new underwear off, staring hungrily at her bruised fruit. 

He dragged his tongue strictly up her slit. "I'll never forget this taste.." He chuckled, tongue fucking her. He ravished her pie as she watched in horror.   
Pauling jumped and began trying to fight him. Mundy pinned her limbs down sucked her nub.   
She gritted her teeth, feeling herself getting soaked. "Stop it!" She had the advantage to kick him off. 

Sniper growled and lunged back onto her. He used dirty piss rags to to gag her and tie her hands back.   
Pauling screamed at the horrible taste and smell. Sniper held her legs in place as he finished up sucking her cherry.

Immediately she closed her legs, thrashing her head forward to head butt him. 

The hunter spread her legs open, sniffing her chest like some starving dingo. "Seems like deja vu, don't it?" He kissed her neck, nipping the skin. 

"Mm-" she scowled at him. Mundy kissed down her chest and nipples. He proceeded to enter himself roughly into her hole.   
Her memories started flying back to her. Him rutting against her in this very place. 'You have the hottest pussy I've ever seen!' The voices came back to her. 

"Your dead.." She managed to spit the gag out. "I know, darling." He stroked her face, barely listening. He shoved the gag in and continued to fuck her deep cunt.   
Mundy decided to cum inside of her, pushing it in deep. 

He rolled Pauling onto her stomach and began rooting her from behind. Her asshole stretched and bled. The pain was unbelievable. Sniper chuckled as he fucked her like a dog.   
"Fuck-" he came one more time. 

Diana suddenly collapsed on the bed. Mundy laid down with her, running a thumb over her pretty mouth. "I'm glad Spy hasn't wrecked this." He stroked his cock lazily. After a few minutes Sniper pinned her down with both of his legs.

Pauling was forced to keep her mouth open as he beat off into it. She cried at the taste, looking up at his evil smirk.   
Diana swallowed, wanting to vomit.

Sniper took away her glasses, snapping them in front of her. "You look way better without these." He snorted.   
She was unable to see him tear her clothing to shreds, including her bra. 

"Please stop.." She sat there, almost blind.


	10. Suspicion

A spew of bile was all that was left in Pauling's stomach. She sobbed silently in her private quarters that no one knew about. She vomitted again into the toilet, she swore she saw a little bit of blood, but she brushed it off. 

Diana could still smell him. It wasn't the piss all over her torn in half dress that she could smell, it was his scent. A mix of cologne, grass, BO and sweat. 

She rested her head on the wall and cried uncontrollably. Blood and semen still leaked from her hole. She quickly wiped it up with toilet paper. 

A shock was rattling her body with fear. It felt like many pins an needles poking her skin and especially her chest...

 

____________

 

"Mmm-" Her vision was blurry and delayed. She could only see herself under the soft blanket while the Medigun hummed softly next to her bed.   
Medic was watching her lovingly. His expression changed when she looked at him funny. 

"How long have you been sitting there?" Pauling sat up in her bed. "I've only been watching over you." Medic chuckled.   
Pauling looked down and realised she was naked. She gasped and covered herself. 

"It's alright ,dear, I haven't done anything inappropriate with you.." He smirked. Pauling didn't believe him fully, but took his word.

"I bought you new clothes anyway." Medic threw her a plastic bag of women's clothes. 

The bag contained an ugly yellow sweater, tie dye hippie pants, a thong and socks. "Do you have any where I can change?" She asked curiously. "No." Medic said immediately. 

"Can you please look aw-" "no." Medic got off her bed and waited for her to dress.

Pauling cringed and began dressing. Medic held a camera to his hip, recording her. It only took 4 seconds for her to realise and cover herself. "What are you doing?" She gasped. "Keep going." He demanded.

Pauling shook her head. "Keep going or I will make you touch yourself." Medic sighed. Pauling cringed again and got dressed.  
Medic put the camera back in his pocket. 

Diana almost felt like a teenager again, being dressed like the teens today.

Medic admired her look, even snapping a quick pic of her. Pauling flinched in shock.   
Instead of saying anything she laid back down. "What do you plan to do today?" He sat on the end of the bed. 

"I don't know..nothing.." She sighed. Medic pulled the covers off of her. "I need to check for STDs and such." He grabbed her. Pauling shrieked and protested. Medic was quick to act and sedated her.

 

_____________

 

Medic strides towards the Smoking room. He didn't know if he had good or bad news for Spy, it would at least be shocking.

The doctor knocked ever so gently on the snakes door. "Go away." Wasn't a rare phrase.   
"It's me." Medic let himself in. "Oh, doctor. Come in~" he praised. 

Medic wandered on in. "So how is our little fuck toy?" Spy turned around. "That's what I wanted to talk about." Medic laughed nervously. "What's wrong?!" Spy looked at him concern. "That filthy bushman gave her a STD, didn't he?" He growled. 

"Nein, nein, she is extremely healthy. It's what she has inside of her." Medic gulped. "No.." Spy sighed.

"Diana is 2 weeks pregnant." Medic nodded. "Kill it!" Spy growled. "Get rid of it now!"

"I don't like children either, Spy. I think newborn babies are adorable to look at it, I also find the female reproductive system pretty fascinating." He shrugged. "Abort it!" Spy rose his voice.

"O-oh..right away.." Medic frowned and left. 

 

___________

 

"Get up!" Medic stormed into Pauling's room. He grabbed her and pulled her out of her drowsiness. 

Pauling whimpered and sat up. Medic picked her up bridal style and took her straight to his lab.

She tried pushing him away, but he held her still and placed her on the table. "Stay still.." The German tied her to the table.

She was very alert. She flinched and cried.   
"Shhhh." Medic sedated her. "Go to sleep." He petted her hair. 

"Good night..."

 

He got out his tools and looked down on her. He didn't know how to abort a child. He swallowed thickly and began feeling around in her hole.

Medic felt something touch his hand and quickly pulled it out...


	11. Insides

It didn't take much, only a moan and a whimper to alert Medic of Paulings awareness.   
"Oh, liebling~ your awake!" He rushed to her side. "What did you do to me?" She coughed. 

"Don't worry, your safe." He sighed. Pauling looked around only to realise she was somewhere else. 

"Where am I?" She tried sitting up.   
"In my room." Medic replied. "W-why?" She sighed. "I have to keep you here to be safe." He shrugged. 

Medics hand lingered over her stomach. "Don't touch me!" Pauling snapped. "Your gonna hate me for saying this." He held her hands.  
"What did you do?" Pauling looked at him in shock. 

Medic held her tighter. "You can't scream at me if I tell you.." He sighed. Diana couldn't keep still, she began squirming in his grasp. 

"Your..pregnant.." He finally managed to settle her down. 

Diana began shaking her head furiously. "No,no, no.." Tears formed in her eyes. "Please..get it out of me!" She begged.

Medic shook his head and laid her down. 

Diana screamed. "You bastard!" Medic watched her bawl her eyes out. "Nothing will help you if you cry." He sighed.

He got of the bed and tied her arms to the bed post. Medic left her there as he went to go see Spy. 

Pauling screamed in frustration and kicked at her bounds. Medic had left her tied up at a bad time, she felt sick and needed to throw up. 

Diana looked down to see something metal and leathery wrapped tightly around her waist.   
It held something pressing against her crotch area, protecting her privates from any penetration.

Diana looked at the chastity belt, thinking why Medic would put such thing on her for. Maybe it was to protect her from Sniper and Spy...or anyone else.

The thing made her skin itchy, like a three day old menstrual pad. 

 

________________

 

Medic came back almost an hour later, carting a chair with him.   
Pauling blinked her eyes a few times after falling asleep. 

"Good, your awake." He placed the chair next to the bed. "I'm glad you didn't escape." He smiled and stroked her cheek. 

Pauling spat. "Don't touch me!" She had angry tears in her eyes. Medic stepped back. "Liebling..it's unnecessary for you to be afraid." His voice was soft and sympathetic.   
"Your hungry, aren't you?" He began untying her. Pauling flinched and attacked him.

Medic had his grip on her, forcing her into the chair and tying her down. "Calm down, relax..." He soothed. "I can't! I feel like I have a STD!" She cried. 

"Your probably not used to being fucked senselessly." He clicked the chastity belt off of her. "Your so red.." He stuck his finger inside of her. 

Diana screeched and thrashed around. Medic backed away from her. He frowned and grabbed her face.

"Enough!" He growled. "This is no way to act towards me!" His grip was right.   
Pauling huffed and spat right in his glasses. 

He could not help himself. He wiped the spit off of him and wiped it back on her.   
He slipped off his gloves, watching her confused expression. 

"I have shown you nothing but the kindness of my own heart!" His hand crashed to the side of her face.   
Pauling felt like her brain would fall out of her ear from that hit. 

"You dumb bitch!" He frowned. "Your pregnant!" He grabbed her shoulders. "I am trying to make your life less shit, but you keep on making it hard to do so!" He growled. 

"Kill it.." She said quietly. "I thought about it, but now I think you deserve to suffer for 9 months." Medic chuckled darkly.   
Her eyes welled. "No.." She quivered. "I thought about letting you keep the baby once it was born, but I've decided to abandon it as soon as it comes out of you." He said in a low voice. 

Pauling didn't know why she felt hurt about him abandoning the baby, she wasn't going to want it.   
"After that, Sniper can have you." He smiled. "I doubt he'd want you after giving birth." Medic shrugged. 

Diana yelped out. "Please no!" She cried. 

Medic looked at her pathetic state. "Your weaker than I thought." He spread her thighs and began destroying her hole with his fist. "I hope this hurts." He said. 

A rain of screams could be heard, that did not bother Medic. Her screams quietened down when the pain was unimaginable.


	12. My Little Baby

"I think you'd look so good with short hair, don't you think, Diana?" Medic called out from the other room. Pauling slouched deeper into the bathtub. She wasn't listening to the kraut.

"Diana?" He entered the bathroom. "Yeah.." She said with making any eye contact. Pauling stared with hatred at the small baby bump that had formed.

Every night, the little bastard kept her up at night. It made her cry, throw up, scream and ache. She had punched her stomach repeatedly for the past 4 months, but still it lived. The baby was surely gonna come out retarded at this rate.

Medic watched Pauling rub her stomach. "Your baby is now the size of a avocado." He smiled. She glared at him with pure anger. "It's gonna be born a vegetable!" She rolled her eyes. 

Medic sighed and shook his head. "Sit up." He held a bottle of shampoo and conditioner in one. Pauling sat up, covering her breasts with her knees. 

The doctor drenched her hair before scrubbing it in. "I can do it myself." She explained. "I know, but I don't trust you...yet!" He remarked. 

Once he was done, he drained the bath and dried her with a towel. Pauling was forced to get dressed in front of him so she wouldn't try anything.

"Who do you think the father is?" One of the worst questions just had to be asked. Pauling turned and didn't say a word. "My money is on Sniper." He shrugged. 

Pauling hissed in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice cracked.

"I think you would look good with short hair." Medic cupped her hair to look like a bob. "You've already told me that.." Pauling reminded him. "Oh well. Im getting older anyway." He chirped.

Medic took Pauling to the infirmary for a check up. "I'm gonna have to start forcing you to eat if you keep starving yourself!" He growled. Pauling rolled her eyes and pulled her panties back on.

Medic made her some microwave dinner and sat in front of her until she ate ALL of it. 

Pauling sighed and tried going to sleep, but Medic kept her up. "As a pregnant woman you need to have a colourful diet of fruit." Medic reminded her of her mother. 

Pauling ate her fruit salad, feeling sick afterwards. "Medic, please I'm tired!" She begged. "Alright.." Medic carried her to her room. 

Once he left, Pauling began sobbing silently. Her body ached every second. "Stupid thing!" Her voice cracked. "You don't stand a chance! You won't make it to 40 weeks!" She whispered. "Your father is a rapist! Babies who come from rapists don't deserve a good life!"

 

____________________________

 

Spy had noticed the sudden changed on the outside of the infirmary. There were many locks that required a lot of effort to unlock. 

Medic noticed him lurking outside and quickly confronted him. "What are you doing?"

"You have my baby.." Spy stated. Medic scoffed. "I'm quite sure it's not.." He sighed. 

"I own Diana. She is mine so that baby is mine..." He growled. "Let me see her or else.." He demanded.

"Threatening me will only make things worse.." Medic chuckled. "She's a woman. On my contract it says I can only protect men for a certain amount of time, not about women though." 

"I hope your not turning towards the left, they murder unborn babies!" Spy laughed at him. "Because you sound like a feminist! Are we gonna have a women's March soon, Ludwig?" 

"Why are you bringing politics into this?" Medic was disgusted. "I see you trying to manipulate me, but you are failing.." He tsked. "Please stop making a fool out of yourself. Your trying to be smart, but your acting like clown!" Medic turned around and left Spy in a offended state.

 

_____________________

 

Diana was crying in pain. Her futile attempt to have an abortion was a mistake. Ludwig ran in. 

"You silly girl!" He lifted her up and laid her on the examination table. He pushed the medigun on her. 

"Your forgetting I have the medigun.." He shook his head. "You can't miscarry or abort this child, Diana!" He hissed.

Pauling couldn't stop crying. Medic checked for a little heart before before relaxing quickly. 

Diana looked up at Medic. "You know what's next don't you?" He tied her to the infirmary bed. Pauling glared at him.

"I won't hurt your baby, but you on the other hand..."

_______________

 

"Oi!" Sniper ran up to Spy, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I want Diana again for the night." He explained. Spy glared at him. "Well you can't!" He grumbled. "Why not?" Sniper pouted. "You just can't.." Spy tried walking away. 

Sniper grabbed him. "Tell me why now!" He demanded. Spy twisted his arm, pushing him to the ground. "Don't you ever touch me like that, bushman!" He hissed. 

Sniper got up and pulled his machete out. "Where is she?! I need her!" He growled. "You don't need her! You only want her so you can fuck her like the dog you are!" Spy snapped.

"Tell me what happened to her.." Sniper said. "They took her away.." He said softly. "Who? Who took her away?" Sniper asked. 

"Your trustful Medic of course." He smiled. "That kraut bastard!" Sniper cursed. He threw the flowers to the ground. "I'm gonna kill him! And you just let him get away with doing that?" 

"He did it in secret.." Spy lied. "I'll let you have her for as long as you want if you help me get her back. Sniper thought for a moment and agreed. "I want her for 2 weeks." He explained. Spy was hesitant. "Deal."


End file.
